


Our Song

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: The five times Robert and Aaron hear their wedding dance song again after their non-legal wedding.Set after their soon-to-be reunion.Canon compliant.Credit to AbsurdDrama on DS for ideas about Aaron's delicious smell.





	Our Song

I  
21st February 2018

They hadn’t really considered music playing in the background during their legal ceremonies at the registry office. When the question arose, and they were asked about it, Robert answered and a knowing smile had passed between him and Aaron.

It was their song. The one that always reminded him of Aaron and their first dance. The one he had despised listening to during their break-up, which had seen him in numerous circumstances reaching for the off button on the radio in his car or at the scrapyard. The one that made his heart ascend to heaven every time he listened to it now they were back together. In past relationships one song had never held so much significance, but then he knew that when it came to Aaron the stars could stop shining; the sun could turn cold; and the tides could stop turning and none of that would matter if Aaron was with him, loving him, kissing him. Nothing in the world was as critical as Aaron, and he knew nothing in the world would be again. 

They both entered the bland, white painted room that was to hold their simple ceremony, whilst the distinctive chords of the love song could be heard in the background. Those chords referenced everything leading up to this moment in time, so Robert felt himself tremble with nerves. 

This was it. 

This was the real thing: the moment when they would be legally husbands. 

It had taken them a while to find their way back to each other, but they had done it in the end. Besides they had taken it slow, trying to ease back into their relationship with this whole new dynamic, instead of falling back into bad coping mechanisms. They had tried to take it slow but after that first night spent together in their bed in the Mill, they both craved more. When morning came, they were unwilling to let each other go even though Robert needed to leave early to get a fresh pair of clothes before work. It meant that within a month, Robert had moved back in. That was over three months ago when they were certain that they wanted nobody else but each other.

But then Robert had always known he wanted Aaron and nobody else. It was just nice to hear Aaron verbalise it. ‘It’s always been you. It will always be you.’

With those two sentences, Robert felt his body become weightless and he was sure he was being taken to a heavenly height on the wings of angel. Aaron was his angel. 

He caught the look of love in Aaron’s eyes, as they walked towards each other in the registry office, elated that it was still there and proud that Aaron’s mental health was better. The nerves that were running around in his stomach seemed to dissipate. Why should he be nervous when he was marrying the love of his life? He’d wanted everything to be perfect, but since Aaron was perfect nothing else mattered. 

With his breath catching in his throat, he stood back and took in the whole of Aaron’s appearance. He was wearing the same black suit from the same day last year. Aaron was still the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on. He was still the only person Robert wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Still the only one that knew who he was deep down inside and wanted to be with him. 

He glanced to the side to his family: the Sugdens, Liv and what would be his extended family through Aaron (Chas, Paddy and Adam). They were all beaming and finally happy for the two of them. It had been a long struggle, but there had always been a dim light shining that got bright and stronger until his eyesight was blinded by how glaring and pure it was. He knew how deflated he felt living without Aaron, and he knew he didn’t want to ever do that again. The ache had weighed every limb in his body down, making it impossible to have any hope or happiness. But that had all returned with Aaron. 

As the music continued and Adele’s velvety voice started singing, they met in the centre of the room near the registrar. They were ready to say their vows to each other, ready to make the love they had shared and felt for the last three and a bit years legal. They were cementing their commitment to each other. 

And as they stood facing each other, the intensity with which he looked at Aaron grew with more force and stronger than a tornado, but nowhere near as destructive, because loving Aaron, and being with him, was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

 

II  
4th March 2018

It had been an arduous day at work for both of them. After Aaron had cooked spaghetti bolognaise, with Robert unable to keep away from the kitchen as he continually laced his arms around Aaron’s stomach, they’d decide to quickly put the dirty pots in the dishwasher before cuddling up on the settee and chilling with a DVD and some beers. 

There was the gentle and unrelenting sound of the radio as they clattered pots, pans, crockery and cutlery into the dishwasher. They had built up a rhythm and routine for putting everything in the machine that the sound of their song stopped them in their tracks. 

At the opening chords as familiar as the sound of his own name, Aaron produced a little grin knowing full well that it would always bring him back to the two happiest days of his life: their non-legal wedding with that dance that his feet couldn’t help but do; and walking towards Robert in that registry office where his dreams had finally come true. The depth and heart to the song, the lyrics that seemed to be especially written for him and Robert, always gave him a warm fuzzy glow from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, tingling down his arms and making his fingers spread out in a satisfying, releasing stretch. 

Before he could even turn to Robert and give him a knowing glance, share one of their special smiles, he felt Robert’s arms wrap around his chest. 

‘It’s our song,’ Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear, as his chin rested on Aaron’s shoulder bone. 

He felt the hairs on his neck tremble at the prospect of Robert’s mouth inches from his skin. 

‘You have to dance with me.’ Robert moved around to face Aaron, parking his bum against the kitchen unit. 

‘I don’t do dancing.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Robert lifted himself off the unit and started shuffling from side to side in time to the music. 

‘I’m standing and nothing more.’ He raised his eyebrow in question. 

‘You know, some cultures might say that you shuffling from side to side can be classed as dancing.’

‘What cultures are those?’ His lips pulled into a smile that was always there when he and Robert were doing their flirting, or more specifically whenever Robert was around because being with Robert made him happier than he had ever been before. 

‘The one we are living in now.’ Robert beamed a smile at him and despite his better judgement, and his usual no-dancing rule that only seemed to be over-ruled when Robert was in his vicinity, Aaron started shuffling too until they were swaying in time to the piano ballad. 

They continued that way, arms wrapped around each other, shuffling in time to the music, until Robert’s hand grabbed onto Aaron’s neck, pulled him in and their lips brushed. They planted kisses on each other’s lips that were full of promises of faithfulness, commitment and love. 

 

III  
20th June 2018

Robert snuggled into Aaron’s body, resting his head into the crook of Aaron’s shoulder. From this position he had ample view of the crime drama they were watching on television along with ample AST (Aaron Snuggle Time). This was the one of the most important times with Aaron that couldn’t be confused with the other AST, which was Aaron Sexy Time. Both ASTs were equally important and without either Robert would get grumpy and anxious. 

But it was also an appropriate position to inhale Robert’s favourite smell: Aaron’s divine scent. And when Aaron had spent nights away with work, he loved snuggling into Aaron’s pillow because if he breathed in deeply enough, placing his nose right through to the back of the fabric, he could smell Aaron. That distinctive sandalwood mixed with cinnamon and chocolate had never been so sexy and alluring. 

Enjoying the spooning of Aaron, Robert was surprised to hear their song being played as the backing track to some smushy, fluffy romantic comedy trailer. 

Aaron turned his head around, looking up at Robert with those big, beautiful blue eyes that Robert could forever get lost in but that were also refreshing and inviting like a swimming pool in the height of summer. ‘Our song,’ he said before smiling. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Robert’s. Without their lips parting, Aaron turned himself over and pulled himself into Robert’s embrace. 

Hungry for each other, every limb screamed to be in contact with each other as their song played and Robert’s tongue flickered into Aaron’s mouth. Rubbing their groins up against each other, they were all for taking it further. Even Aaron’s fingers were nimbly undoing Robert’s jeans’ zip and finding its way to the buckle when they heard a throat being cleared. 

‘Guys, can you take this upstairs to your bedroom? I don’t really want to see my brother and his husband having their special time on the settee of all places. Especially when I use that settee too.’

Aaron pulled away and pressed his lips together before raising his right eyebrow higher. ‘Sorry, Liv.’

He then pulled Robert up by the hand. They said their pleasantries to Liv, trying to hide the stiffness that was becoming apparent behind both their jeans, before heading upstairs to their bedroom. 

Neither of them saw Liv rolling her eyes at them. Or the way she went into her own room, turned on the radio and pumped the volume up to the loudest it could go. She was getting a dab hand at drowning out the noises that would be coming out of their room. 

 

IV  
4th December 2018

It was something they had decided to do since their reunion on that day in November: celebrating all the memorable moments in their relationship with significant time spent together. Romantic moments that were being created as they remembered all the things that made them the Robert and Aaron of 2018. 

Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle. 

Robert loved the way that the words rolled of call-centre employees’ tongues when they’d ring to annoy him about PPI, an upgrade on his internet and TV package or even asking him if he wanted to consider getting an extension to their property. Normally he’d be intent on cutting them off as soon as they said their name and place of work, but he was eager to wait until they said his name. It was gratifying in the way it sounded and how everybody knew now that Robert and Aaron were legal husbands. They had called each other husbands after their non-legal wedding and as soon as they had reunited. But this was different. This was real and everybody could see it in their name and the forms they filled in. 

Aaron had rolled his eyes at Robert and called him ‘soft lad’ when Robert had suggested they celebrated their important moments in their relationship, before picking up a car magazine and thumbing through the pages. Robert had completely forgotten about it, until Aaron had surprised him with a meal booked - in a restaurant of all places - for the next day. It was to celebrate their four years anniversary of the day they had first slept together. 

As they had spent a delicious Monday evening with Aaron splayed against their bed sheets and Robert taking him from behind, pleasuring each other in many different ways, Aaron had mentioned the meal in passing with a smirk on his face. ‘I thought we could maybe try that steak place tomorrow night. You know the one in Hotten that opened up a few weeks ago.’

Robert knew exactly which one Aaron was meaning.

‘Tomorrow? You want to go out?’

‘Yeah. I’ve booked us a table for eight.’

So, that’s how they ended up in Robert’s car on the way to Hotten on that Tuesday night. The radio was playing and as if to commemorate their relationship, their song came on again. Robert’s hand went to Aaron’s knee and squeezed it before returning to it’s pride of place in his husband’s hand. And as they pulled up outside the restaurant, still listening to the song as it started to fade out, Robert turned to Aaron, face grabbing on to Aaron’s yummy neck. ‘You do realise that song represents my feelings for you.’ He felt he was being extremely soppy and girly with that comment, but having Aaron back, cementing their love for each other, meant that every day he had with Aaron was one that he had to shower Aaron with his love. 

Aaron’s face turned into a small smile. ‘You really are a soft lad. But you’re my soft lad.’ Aaron’s eyes glistened in the light coming from a nearby streetlight. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’

They kissed, tender and loving, knowing full well after the meal they would allow themselves to get heated in their bedroom, underneath their bedsheets, revelling in the touch, taste and smell of each other. 

 

V  
17th December 2018

Aaron had been collecting scrap metal from a contact in Harrogate and was on his way home when it came on a radio station that he knew they both listened to. He knew that as Robert was working at the Scrapyard, that he would be listening to the radio too. He wanted to turn to Robert, to give him one of those smiles, to feel the touch of his husband’s lips on his, to share that knowing look that was just for them and to celebrate their love. 

But instead, the seat next to him was empty with no warmth or love exuding from it. 

Having no choice but to pull over before the song finished, Aaron found his way to a roadside cafe. Sitting in his car in the full car park, he dug out his phone and went straight to speed dial. 

It rang twice before Robert picked it up. ‘Hi, I’m listening to it.’

‘Me too.’

‘I’ve missed you,’ Robert declared.

He would have brushed Robert’s declaration off like beautiful blossomed petals falling from a nearby tree onto someone’s head, but he didn’t want to this time. 

‘I’ve missed you, too.’

‘I’m glad. Now hurry back.’ 

‘Shall I get a takeaway on my way home?’ Aaron asked, knowing full well what Robert’s answer would be. 

‘Yes, surprise me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
